Bone reconstructions often involve autologous tissue grafting. In such a procedure, bone from one part of a patient is used to replace missing or damaged bone in another part of the patient. Because the bone graft is taken from the patient's own body, there is a reduced risk of the patient's body rejecting the graft. However, autologous tissue may be limited due to harvesting difficulties, donor site morbidity, and/or a clinician's ability to contour delicate three dimensional shapes.